


Missing Cas

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fall festivals, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Pie, Promptober 2019, Sappy Ending, Surprises, missing a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean is missing his boyfriend, Cas, who is away on a business trip.  It's the two year anniversary of the day they met and it feels wrong to be without him.Day One Prompt: Ring + Welcome Autumn (End of Harvest, Leaves, Pie)





	Missing Cas

Promptober 2019  
Day One Prompt: Ring + Welcome Autumn (End of Harvest, Leaves, Pie)

Missing Cas  
BY: CastielsHeart

Dean was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling trying to will the gloomy feeling he had away. His boyfriend, Cas, had been gone most of the week on a business trip and wasn’t going to be home until tomorrow. Today was the two year anniversary of the day they had met and spending it without him felt wrong.

Two years ago Dean was still nursing a broken heart. Two months before that he’d broken up with his longtime girlfriend, after he caught her cheating. His brother Sam had tried to set him up on dates with both men and women but Dean had adamantly refused them all.

Even though it was fall, Dean’s favorite time of year, he couldn’t enjoy it. That night he had made himself leave his home and attend their town’s annual fall festival. He thought if he was around people maybe he wouldn’t feel so alone and forsaken anymore.

He made his way along the rows of booths and tried to force himself to be interested but was failing dismally. Dean was about to give up and go home when he saw a booth of home baked goods. If there was one thing that could make Dean feel better after a breakup, it was a homemade pie. There was one apple pie left but when he went to reach for it someone else did as well.

Dean looked up into the guy's blue eyes and found himself speechless. The guy was so handsome. Dean was so lost in those eyes that he didn’t realize the guy was talking to him. Finally Dean came back to earth. “I’m sorry are you okay?” blue eyes was saying.

“Sorry man. Guess I spaced out for a moment. What did you say?” Dean finally managed to get out.

Blue eyes smiled. “I said that you could have the pie.”

“No man.” Dean said bashfully.

“You seem familiar.” Blue eyes says squinting at Dean.

“Um… names Dean Winchester.”

“Sam’s brother?”

“Yeah. You know my moose of a brother?”

“We work together. Few weeks ago he invited me out to dinner with you and him but he canceled suddenly.”

“You’re Castiel?” Dean asks and blue eyes nods. “Well Cas that’s my fault. I recently had a bad break up with my girlfriend after she cheated and my little brother was trying to set me up on a blind date with you. I didn’t feel ready. Sorry.” Dean explains.

“That’s alright. I understand. I’ve been right where you are before. Had a real serious boyfriend for three years until I caught him sleeping with my older brother, Michael.” Castiel says while Dean’s expression becomes horrified.

“What a bunch of douche bags.” Dean says disgusted.

“Yes, I’ll have to agree with you. So take the pie with my compliments.” Castiel says as he pays the vender for the pie and hands it to Dean.

“How about you come back to my place and we share the pie?” Dean amends Castiel’s plan. 

“If you’re sure you are up for company.”

“I think your company might be just what I need.” Dean flirts with a mischievous grin. They spent that night talking, eating pie and watching movies. Dean’s not sure how long he would have wallowed if it had not been for Cas. They’ve been together ever since.

Dean comes back to the present. He stares out the window, watching the autumn leaves fall and blow in the wind. God he wishes Cas was home already. His phone rings, bringing him out of his stupor. “Hey Sammy.” Dean answers trying to sound more chipper than he really is.

“Hey Dean. I’m at the Fall Festival. Jess got called into the hospital for an emergency surgery. Can you pick me up at the park by the weeping willow tree? I’m think I am done with all this pumpkin spice crap for tonight.” Sam said comically.

Dean chuckled. “Sure. See you in fifteen.” Dean hung up and began to look for his shoes. 

The weeping willow tree in the park was special to Dean. Last year on this very day, Castiel had asked Dean to move in with him at that very spot. That tree had witnessed some pretty intense groping and kissing that night. Luckily Dean was able to get them both in the Impala and home before they got charged with public indecency.

Dean pulled into park and there were lots of people milling about. Dean felt loneliness try to grip him again but he shook it off. He got out and made his way toward where Sam was supposed to be. He wasn’t really paying attention until he heard a familiar deep voice call his name.

Dean looked up into the blue eyes he loved so dearly. “Cas? What? You’re not supposed to be home until tomorrow.” Dean sputtered.

“Needed to surprise you.” Cas says gesturing around. Laid on a bed of fall leaves was a blanket. There were lanterns scattered about and lit. “Would you sit with me?” Cas asked nodding toward the blanket.

“Cas?” Dean said still looking around confused as he sat.

“Dean I love you. Two years ago today you came into my life and changed everything. We both were a little broken but together we are whole.” Cas reached into his pocket pulling out a black ring box. “Would you do me the honor of agreeing to be my husband?”

Dean was stunned silent for a moment but finally managed a whispered, “Yes.”

Cas smiled as Dean held out his left hand. Sliding the simple silver ring on Dean’s finger, brought tears to Cas’ eye. “Love you.” Cas uttered choked up.

“Love you more, you big sap.” Dean teased. Then tackled his new fiancé back onto the blanket. His fiancé… Dean liked the sound of that very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome.


End file.
